Remember the Past
by gundamgirls
Summary: Um...okay, this is a story that begins in the past, way past. then there will be a second part, and maybe even a third. we DO bash relena, so if you like her, keep that in mind^_^. please review?!?!
1. Main Characters

HI everybody. This is Raye here, your tour guide and author. *Cheers*, Anyways this is the character list for our story. It's rated PG-13, mostly for the stuff that will come in the second part, or the second story. Anyways somebody else is going to have to write the disclaimer and stuff because I don't like to write them. But just standard I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the ideas and new characters in the story. Well this is just the character summaries, we'll also put up more character summaries at a later date. Main Characters Heero Yuy a.k.a. Tristin Jeffries  
  
What you already know about him: cold; unfeeling (well, sort of); distant; doesn't feel pain; trained to be the perfect soldier by Dr. J  
  
What we made up: he has a twin sister, Angelia; Dr. J is in actuality, his great-uncle Dr. Jeffreys; his sister makes him feel; he doesn't acknowledge pain to protect her; good dancer; won colony dance championship with his sis, who he didn't realize was his sis; found out she was his sis while looking through Dr. J's files; prince of the planet Veirnon; he's the heart of outer space(remember this from Endless Waltz, anyone??) Angel Smith a.k.a Angelia Jeffreys a.k.a Angelia Jeffries  
  
Angel is a hard-nosed bitch (not really, we just like the way it sounds); Angel is actually really sweet, but not Relena sweet; she has the major hots for Duo, but won't admit to it at first; extremely intelligent; and has a whacked out gift she inherited from her grandmother; she moonlights as a hooker, but she drugs 'em and steals their money, (Duo is the one who takes her virginity, BAD DUO!!)  
  
Angelia is a real sweetheart, (even sweeter than Relena, but not annoying sweet, in fact, she's a lot like Serenity); awesome dancer; princess of the planet Veirnon; she wakes up everyone else's memories of Veirnon; she's the soul of outer space Duo Maxwell a.k.a ...Duo Maxwell (What? Did ya think we made up a different name for him too?)  
  
What you already know about him: the only "NORMAL" gundam pilot (yyeah, rrright, that's what they tell us); almost never sad (could you tell us why someone who kills people and is in battle a lot, can be so damn happy all the time, we don't get it);  
  
What we made up: gets a hard-on anytime Angel/Angelia walks in the room; he's a lot more obvious about his feelings for Angel/Angelia (we all know they're the same person, just don't tell them that); very sexually active, and known far and wide as the great lover until he starts going with/sleeping with Angel/Angelia, and then he becomes monogamous Samantha Miller a.k.a Samantha Miller  
  
Samantha is our resident slut and she's damn proud of it; she's Angel's best friend and right hand man (er, woman, sorry about the mistake Amara, don't hurt us!!!!); she's got wide ranging mood swings, she's either really sickeningly hyper or REALLY depressed (by the way she's really hyper after being laid so she isn't depressed a whole lot, I mean come on she lives in a house with 5 horny guys, well maybe not 5, I don't really see Quatre as the horny type, um no); involved in several love triangles Trowa Barton a.k.a Triton Bloom  
  
What you already know about him: very quiet (silent is more like it, strong and silent I kinda like that, um, OOKKAAYYY, backing slowly away); works in that damn circus; has a kinship with ferocious animals, namely lions and tigers (and bears, oh my!); takes punishment without a word or an attempt at retribution, from his friends that is  
  
What we made up: has relationships with girls; the girls cut the bangs off (yyyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! we are not big fans of those bangs, they hide his gorgeous eyes); he really is Catherine's brother (it's a conspiracy, they tried to hide it from us, but we figured it out) Tamera Brooks a.k.a. Mera a.k.a. Tamrows  
  
she's known as Mera on Veirnon because the little kids couldn't say Tamera; she's Triton and Catherine's cousin; she only talks when she ACTUALLY has something IMPORTANT to say; she SUCCEEDS where no other woman has by changing C.J. (Angelia's dance partner after Heero leaves), better known as THE JACKASS!!! Quatre Raberba Winner a.k.a. Quatre  
  
What you already know about him: he is the sweetheart of the group; he is also the strategist; he has one brief crazy man moment; he thinks he's a test tube baby but his mom died giving birth to him, which would shatter him if he ever found out  
  
What we made up: he has a relationship with Serenity Serenity Renea Williams a.k.a Serenity (because S.R.W is too damn long)  
  
she is very sweet and sensitive, which annoys the hell out of Amara; has a crush on Quatre; never fights with anybody (except for the rare time when Wufei pushes her over the edge) Wufei Chang a.k.a. Resident Insensitive Person (nobody actually calls him this, we just thought it was kinda funny, and it's true!!)  
  
What you already about him: he strongly believes that weak people shouldn't fight; he's kinda of an insensitive pig; he's sort of forms a bond with Noin and Sally, but more so Sally; he's fights too fiercely for what he believes; he changed after his wife died, as in he used to be nice a while ago; he's got a freaky period with Mariemeia and he's kinda scary (not that kind of period you sick twisted people)  
  
What we made up: the girls chop off his hair, so that he doesn't have enough to put in a pony tail (we figure the tight pony tail makes him really tense, the hair and getting laid makes him relax); he has a three way with Samantha and Amara (yeah, it grosses us out too, but hey shit happens) Amy Cho a.k.a. Amara (nobody but Angel ever calls her Amy, everybody else is too afraid of death)  
  
she's a feminist; has a thing for Wufei; doesn't really like Serenity; respects Angel; HATES Relena; too feisty for her own damn good; Wufei sort of mellows her out and vice versa Vilandi: Vilandi is a huge, nasty, black, evil, spirit thingamajig; he destroyed Veirnon in a fit of jealousy and rage over their happiness; he followed the G-team to earth because he wanted them all to die, but he didn't count on Angel's gift being so strong Veirnon: the G-Boys and Girls home planet as well as Howard, the Scientists, Catherine, and Hilde; bright happy place; destroyed by Vilandi; whole planet ruled by Heero and Angel's family; peaceful place; only weapons are weapons of defense; royal family gives birth to women with a strange and powerful gift every several centuries or when needed; should the gifted be a twin her twin absorbs some of her power and can feel her pain and emotions, should one twin die both would die 


	2. Other Characters

Okay, here's the other characters in the story, just in case you were wondering.  Again, standard, I don't own Gundam Wing but the new characters, and the ideas belongs to US!!! The GUNDAM GIRLS, ya got that????

**Other Characters**

Philip and Lillian Jeffries: Angelia and Tristin's parents; king and queen of Veirnon; Lillian's maiden name was Jeffreys; at the twins' birth Philip was 42 and Lillian was 28 (no snide remarks about the Philip and Lillian, we realized what we had done after watching an episode of Rugrats, it was purely coincidental); Lillian is Dr. J's niece

Christopher James Conners a.k.a C.J. a.k.a THE JACKASS: you don't actually meet him until the second part of our story; Tamera manages to change him into a decent person; was Angelia's dance partner and he liked her; she HATES him; he isn't from Veirnon

Dr. Jeffreys a.k.a Dr. J: Lillian's uncle; trained Heero to be the perfect weapon; he didn't want Angel to get involved in any fighting, but she reminded him of the prophecy; designed Wing Gundam and Angel's gundam Angel, and helped design Wing Zero, the Tallgeese, Deathscythe Hell, and Altron; lost his arm in the final battle with Vilandi before they left Veirnon; 

Professor Gallows a.k.a Professor G: Duo and Samantha's trainer; a scientist for Veirnon; designed Deathscythe and Lady of the Night; helped design Deathscythe Hell, Tallgeese, Wing Zero, and Altron

Doktor Schbeiker a.k.a Doktor S: Hilde's uncle; trained Tamera; designed Heavyarms and Knife Sorceress; helped design Wing Zero, Tallgeese, Deathscythe Hell, and Altron; scientist for Veirnon

Instructor Hinojosa a.k.a Instructor H: Quatre and Serenity's mentor; designed Sandrock and Sand Star (thanxs to Lorelei for helping us w/ a new name. it's better than what we originally had, ^_^); helped design Wing Zero, Tallgeese, Deathscythe Hell and Altron; scientist for Veirnon

Master Orr a.k.a Master O: trained Wufei and Amara; designed Shenlong and Lady of Justice; helped design Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Tallgeese, and Altron

Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft: (YES! He FINALLY got his head out of his ass and proposed!!!!) They have a kid(s); they help the gundam pilots when they need it and vice-versa

Treize and Middie Khushrenada: (we made it so he never died, kinda like the whole Milliardo thing, by the way Middie is Lady Une) they also help out the gundam team; they're raising Mariemeia together 

Howard a.k.a Mechanic Dude: we don't really know much about him, he's just the mechanic for the gundam team

Catherine Bloom: Triton (Trowa's) older sister; works in a circus; gets married to some guy and disappears; she likes to make soup and comment on the lack of speech between the gundam boys; from Veirnon

Hilde Schbeiker: she's Doktor S's niece; she goes out with Duo for about two-three chapters, just enough for her to find out about Duo cheating on her with Samantha and Veirnon and Duo's crush on Angel; from Veirnon

Relena Peacecraft a.k.a Relena Darlian: she sleeps with Heero and then dies after being kidnapped and raped by Vilandi who was in C.J.'s body at the time, Heero tries to kill C.J. after this but Tamera stops him (can ya tell we don't like Miss Goody-Goody?)


	3. DISCLAIMER

Okay hello to anybody who has read this far. Thank you, thank you, thank you *Raye falls at your knees in worshipping fashion* I've decided to be creative with the disclaimer and also fill you in on a few things. I tend to be a rather unmotivated person, so if you think that the stuff you read in the character summaries was cool would you please review and let me know if you think that this is worth continuing???? Please?? I would really appreciate it. Now that we have that out of the way.I'd like to let you know that I (Raye) am the only official author. We 4 do have artwork but it is all located at our website (or will be when we get the scanners up and running^_^), which is listed in our author bio. Usually I prefer not to write summaries or disclaimers (I don't feel them beneath me, I just don't like them). I don't like disclaimers and stuff because I'm such a perfectionist (I review my chapters upwards of 10x each, ekk.but mistakes still make it through, *pouts*) so they take me forever to write, and wouldn't you rather I spent my time writing?!?!?! Anyways I will write this one. But before I get to that there are a few more boring details I'd like to add about myself. I tend to not be home much because I'm a really busy person, but if you review, I will either make more of an attempt to write or Bear, Fish (phishi), and REK, will kick my butt into gear.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of us, Bear, Fish, REK, or I (Raye), own Gundam Wing. We sincerely wish that we did, but alas, NO, it was not to be. On the other hand, we do own all of the ORIGINAL ideas, and characters; so please don't steal them?? We'd get very upset and come after you!! So don't use or take without our permission, ok??? (Well that's it for now.oh in the story info that's in the parenthases ( ).that's the authors thoughts..and stuff in between these ----- * *, are the thoughts of the characters. Enough from me.let the story begin, now that you've been introduced to all of the important players. 


	4. Chapter One: A Joyful Announcement

Um.HI. We're the gundamgirls. This time it's all of us. Not just Raye, we wanted to get in on the action too. ^_~ REK: Anyways.on to the disclaimer.  
  
REK in a director's chair: "Everybody on set? Good!" Fishi: Nani? What set? We're on a computer!?!" REK: *Completely ignoring Fishi's comment* "Now, Phishi, move to the left a little, Raye needs elbow room,..NO not your left; MY left!!" (Raye and Bear look on w/ total confusement (oops!) befusement!!) Raye: She's taking this disclaimer thing WAY too seriously! Bear: "Are we going to stop her now? Or later? REK: No, Phishi, your doing this all wrong?!?!?! (Goes to show Phishi the steps) Phishi: "RAYE!!!! BEAR!!!! HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MMEEEEE NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Bear: I think Fishi needs some help. I'll go find REK's straight jacket. Raye: OK!! (Bear leaves and then returns with the straight jacket.) (Raye and Bear create a diversion and begin to advance on a distracted REK) Raye: Hey, Farm Girl, your truck is on fire!!" REK: *Releases Fishi and runs to window to check on her precious truck* NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Bear and Raye: NNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!! (They wrestle REK to the ground and succeed with putting the straight jacket on but not before..*dun, dun, dunh* REK: WE DON'T OWN *umpf* (which could be taken as Gundam Wing, IF you speak REKinese), BUT WE do own.(mouth is finally covered, but still a muffled) all original characters (makes it out ^_^) Bear: Now that, that's taken care of!! Fishi, Bear, and Raye: ON WITH THE STORY, FOR GOD'S SAKES!!! Raye: SHIT, ow!! She just bit me!!! *smacks REK upside the head* MEANIE!! Fishi and Bear: Okay, NOW I think we can get on with the story ~_^  
Chapter One: A Joyful Announcement  
  
"Today has been declared a holiday. For our great King Philip's wife Queen Lillian has given birth to twins," and "Rejoice! Royal twins have been born," were written on signs and announced on radios and televisions everywhere.  
  
Inside the royal palace, Dr. Robert Jeffreys raced down a long hallway to his niece's bedchambers. Once in the room Dr. Jeffreys glanced around at the collection of men, women, and children, then he looked over at his niece in her bed and her husband standing next to her. "Lillian! Phillip!" he cried.  
  
"Uncle Robert," Lillian said with a smile.  
  
"I returned as soon as I heard," Dr. Jeffreys said. "They are beautiful," he said in wonder of the two tiny babies held in the royal couple's arms, and unusually the twins were already beautiful, for they were not red and wrinkly as many newborns were but already had the beauty and grace of their heritage. They had their father's dark hair and purplish-blue eyes that were common in the royal family, and their mother's coloring. "Have they been named?" Dr. Jeffreys questioned.  
  
"No," Philip said with a shake of his head, "we wanted to leave that honor to you, their great uncle, as well as their grandmother, the queen mother.  
  
"Ahh," said Dr. Jeffreys, and looked at Philip's mother. Her gift seemed to have driven her insane over the years. Like now as she stood in her corner mumbling to herself. However on occasion she appeared perfectly sane.  
  
Dr. Jeffreys looked at the tiny boy held in the king's arms and said, "You my young prince look like you will someday be a hero. I shall name you Tristin after your great-grandfather who saved this planet from an attack by Vilandi." The prince smiled at him and he smiled back.   
  
"Ahh, yes, that name will do wonderfully," said the queen mother from the other side of the bed to where she had moved.  
  
"And you my sweet little princess. What to name you? Hmmm, what shall your name be?"  
  
The little princess giggled and grinned at him. He grinned back.  
  
"How about Gabriella? You are after all an angel."  
  
She appeared to shake her head and frown at him, but her sticking out her tongue at him was quite apparent. The people in the room smiled and laughed nervously.  
  
"You don't like that, do you," Dr. Jeffreys asked. The itty-bitty princess smiled in agreement.  
  
"You are right about the Angel part, but a different name," the queen mother said. "Yes, a different name," she repeated to herself. Again everyone in the room smiled and laughed nervously. All but Dr. Jeffreys and the royal couple thought it was a moment of insanity, while they recognized it was quite the opposite, she had been completely sane for that brief moment.  
  
"Then how about Angelia, my darling niece?" Dr. Jeffreys asked.  
  
Both the princess and the queen mother smiled at him and the queen mother said, "That will do perfectly, yes, perfectly."  
  
"Come, madam," said one of the queen mother's maids as she led her from the room.  
  
As she was led from the room she muttered under her breath, "Yes. Angelia and Tristin that will be perfect. An angel and a hero, who will one day save the universe, just like in the prophecy. Yes! Yes, an angel and a hero."  
  
"I wonder...." Dr. Jeffreys thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter Two: Introductions

Hey everybody who either stuck around for another chapter or is returning for another chapter!! We really appreciate it! Now will you please give us REVIEWS?? Puh-puh-puhleeze???? We'd really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
All right, we the gundamgirls, collectively own nothing! Did you hear that?? N-O-T-H-I-N-G. NOT ONE DAMN THING!! WE ARE POOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS WHO FEEL OURSELVES BLESSED WHEN WE ARE ABLE TO LOOK UPON THE SWEET FACE OF ORLANDO BLOOM OR THE GUNDAM BOYS. So don't sue us, cuz despite our wishing and pleading we still don't own anything but our own original ideas. Although, Raye believes that someday Orlando Bloom will be hers and then you could probably SUE HER cuz her boyfriend/husband will have stuff you could get!! But until then, it'd just be to expensive! For you!! So hahahaha, we laugh at you! ^_~ j/k, we luv u guys:D  
Chapter Two: Introductions  
The king interrupted Dr. Jeffreys thoughts.  
  
"I think it is time to introduce our new prince and princess to their people"  
  
"Yes, Sire," was the reply from the people in the room.  
  
"I will let the news stations and the people of this city know of your plans majesties, all should be ready in half-an-hours time," said Mr. Winner, the royal diplomat.  
  
"Yes," agreed Philip, "that shall give the children a chance to get to one another."  
  
As Mr. Winner left the room Lillian asked, "who shall make the introductions?"  
  
"I will," said Howard, a renowned mechanic and friend of the royal family, who had a knack for making the children smile.  
  
"Alright," was Lillian's reply.  
  
"First off," said Howard, "children this is Angelia and Tristin, your new prince and princess."  
  
Then he said, "Angelia. Tristin. This is Samantha Miller," as he indicated a little girl, who was a couple of months old. She had light blue eyes and very light brown hair. Her place among the nobility was questionable but was accepted because the little girl's mother had died saving the queen, who had decided to take her in.  
  
"And this charming young fellow is Duo Maxwell." Duo's place among the nobility was rather questionable as well, but again he was accepted because the royal family made it so, except in his case it was the king instead of the queen. The king had found the little boy in the streets and had taken him in because of the purplish-blue color of his eyes, which only the royal family possessed. As for his hair, well nobody had as of yet figured out how to tame the long unruly mass.   
  
"This enchanting young lady is Tamera Brooks." Tamera's emerald eyes and olive complexion was an exact match to her mother's. While her chocolate colored hair was a dead ringer for her father. The Lord and Lady Brooks headed the military research programs.  
  
The Lord and Lady Bloom were the military advisors to the king and queen. "Here is Catherine and Triton Bloom," said Howard in his introductions of the Bloom children. Catherine was a bright and bubbly redhead. Her blue shown with caring and love from her 3 year old face. Triton on the other hand was a quiet dark-haired little boy of about 18 months.  
  
Serenity Renea Williams was the next to be introduced. This little girl's behavior in the short months since she had been born matched her name exactly. Perhaps the plainest of the little girls, her pale blond hair surrounded a face dominated by large brown eyes, living within the castle she more than made up for it by her charm. Her sweetness and kindness drew grumpy old men and snobby rich ladies to her, alike. She radiated peace and love and her visitors went away with serene feelings.   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner's introduction followed. Quatre was the smallest and weakest of the boys. He often came away from playing with the other boys bruised. Like Serenity he was a very sweet and gentle young boy.  
  
"This ladies and gentlemen is Miss Amy "Amara" Cho," said Howard gesturing wildly with his hands at a dark-haired little girl. Amara had been the nickname given to Amy by a random castle servant because of her tomboyish tendencies. Amara always had a knack of hanging with the "boys." Needless to say nobody ever expected the words timid, shy, or sweet to apply to this particular girl.  
  
Next Howard made the introductions to Wufei Chang. Wufei was a happy little boy who always had his nose in a book, even at 8 months old. (Just because he has his nose in a book doesn't always mean that he is reading it, or even that he can read it!!!)  
  
With all of the introductions having been made the children all began to yawn and stretch. The twins were taken to their nursery and all of the others were returned to their bedrooms. 


	6. Chapter Three: Vilandi

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I'm back, AGAIN. I've gotta finish the story, don't I??? Well anyway here it is. Enjoy. Oh yeah.I don't own GW and I'm not associated with it in anyway, I'm just a lowly unworthy fanfic author. Don't sue me (or any of the gundamgirls) we don't have much! Please don't steal our ideas, if you'd like to borrow something from our original ideas, please let us know first! "Margolia," a dark voice whispered into the room.  
  
"Y-y-yes??" came the terrified reply from the little raven-haired girl sitting on the bed.  
  
"The time has come Margolia."  
  
"Yes, Vilandi, I know," she answered, "but does it have to be so soon? Can't I wait a while longer they have only just been born, and maybe..."  
  
"NO!!" Vilandi's voice boomed through the room. "Time is of the essence we must go now. My plans must be completed. In time they will see the error of their ways and they will pay for what they have done to us both!"  
  
"But my father, he may change his mind."  
  
"It is too late for that Margolia, they didn't even introduce you to your own brother and sister. They didn't care! They forgot that you even exist."  
  
"Everything would have been perfect if SHE hadn't come along," the little girl added bitterly.  
  
"Yes, well everything happens for a reason, sometimes it is even revealed later on why, in this case it will make us both great."  
  
"You didn't have anything to do with her coming here did you?"  
  
"So you question me child???" the voice boomed even louder.  
  
"N-no, sir, I'm sorry, really I am I didn't mean to accuse you."  
  
"Of course not. Now come along Margolia. There is much to be done." 


	7. Chapter Four: The Discovery

DISCLAIMER: Here's chapter 4, it's pretty short, nothing's changed since last chapter, we still don't own GW and we still don't have anything if ya sue us. So just read and enjoy.  
  
*Knock, knock* (who's there?, sorry had to do it -_^)  
  
*Creak*  
  
"Margolia? Margolia? Are you in here? MISS MARGOLIA!! It's time to meet your new baby brother and sister," called out Abagail, Margolia's maid.  
  
Abagail, called again, "Miss Margolia where are you, this isn't funny, you're going to get me in trouble!" *Why me?* Abagail thought to herself. *Miss Margolia is always hiding and playing tricks when she isn't studying, I hope she makes a good a Queen as everyone thinks she will.*  
  
Abagail quickly searched the entire chamber and didn't find a trace of Margolia. Then she walked to the bed and found several of the black hair ribbons used to tie Margolia's hair up. She then looked to the wardrobe and realized that the door was partly open. Abagail crossed to the wardrobe and opened it up. A look of horror crossed her face as she realized that nearly all of the princess' clothes were missing as well as her traveling trunks. Abagail tore across the room and to the door. She then nearly flew down the long corridors to the chamber where the rest of the royal family awaited.   
  
She arrived quite breathless and announced, "She's missing, I couldn't find her, and her clothes and traveling trunks are missing!"  
  
King Philip stood and looked at her. "This is some kind of joke, my daughter had no reason to run!! She is the future Queen of Veirnon, where would she go? Why would she go?"  
  
"Philip?" questioned Lillian.  
  
"Yes, Lillian?"  
  
"I believe that, maybe Margolia believed that she would lose the throne to her brother," Lillian quietly explained.  
  
"What?" King Philip roared. "But that's ubsurd. She is my heiress. She will be queen! She is the eldest and she has been trained to receive the throne after me."  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"Enter!" The queen mother entered the chamber and walked to her son.  
  
"Margolia is gone," stated the Queen.  
  
"Yes, Mother, I know," the King replied.  
  
"No, Philip, I mean she's gone, she is no longer on this planet, she is with Vilandi now."  
  
"What? Why? How? What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"I mean, Philip, exactly what I say. She's gone. She went with Vilandi. She's not coming back."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Vilandi's ways are quite powerful. He convinced her that you no longer had a place for her here. The prophecies are beginning to be fulfilled. All of the stories of old are coming to pass." With that the Queen passed into a dead faint. 


	8. Chapter Five: Typical Palace Morning

DISCLAIMER: ever wonder what the gundam characters were like when they were little? So did I so I wrote this. I still don't own Gundam Wing, and I'm still not associated with any of the creaters, editors, or writers, of the show, so don't sue!! Um.I lost my train of thought, so I'll let you get to ur reading. Bye^_^. Hehe.train.lol.  
  
"Duo? Tristin?" Angelia whispered quietly as she peeked around the corner. Behind her Sam could barely contain her laughter. Angelia waved a hand at her to silence her; "shh!!" she said as she pressed a finger to her lips, "do you want the others to hear us?"  
  
"No," replied Samantha, "I don't."  
  
"Than be quiet!!" Angelia returned in hushed tones.  
  
"Guys??" Angelia pleaded, "We want to play too!!"  
  
Angelia stepped quickly around the corner, as she hadn't seen anybody when she looked, and promptly found herself lying on her 3 year old back with Duo on top pinning her down. Angelia rapidly began squirming to remove herself from beneath Duo when Sam launched her own attempt to remove Duo from atop Angelia.  
  
"Come on, Duo, get off," declared the two girls in unison.  
  
Samantha gasped as a tackle from behind left her sprawled on the floor next to Triton, breathless. Suddenly, from nowhere a voice was heard declaring, "CHARGE!!" and six more children joined the fray.  
  
Sounds of the battle echoed down the hallway and servants knew to take different routes to their destinations.  
  
From the battle Tristin stood on his feet and announced, "As your future King I declare myself victor and say that this battle is over!"  
  
"Well, you may be the future King but I'm the future Queen, and I declare your previous statement to be null and void." With that Angelia knocked her brother off his feet and back into the pile on the floor. (Yeah, I know NORMAL little kids don't use words like that, but come on, they're the GUNDAM PILOTS, and nothing about them is normal!!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE PALACE..  
  
"Where are the children? It is nearly time for their lunch." Brigit, the children's nanny, asked Angelia and Tristin's amused uncle.  
  
"The children are currently 'reenacting' a famous earth battle in the third corridor of the north wing," Dr. Jeffries informed her.  
  
"OH," Brigit responded, "again? Which one?"  
  
"I already told you," Dr. Jeffries said in an annoyed voice, at the look in Brigit's face however he added, "oh! You mean, which battle??"  
  
"Yes, oh wise and great scientist," Brigit bent in a mock bow.  
  
"You know I could have you arrested for that, right?" Dr. Jeffries asked in a mock serious voice as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes, I do, who cares, anyways, answer the question, please?"  
  
"I believe the battle is.hmm.what was it again? Oh yes, the Battle of Waterloo."  
  
"OH!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IN THE THIRD CORRIDOR OF THE NORTH WING..  
  
"I'm the King, I win this battle!!!" came the futile decree of Tristin as Tamera and Amara sat on top of him.  
  
"Actually, in this battle Napoleon lost. He was sent to an island to live out his life in isolation," Wufei informed him.  
  
"Yeah, so, hahaha, on you big brother," said Angelia as she stuck out her tongue at Tristin.  
  
"But, Napoleon didn't go without a fight, your highness," Amara said as Duo once again tackled the petite princess to the ground and pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
"Yeah, so take that little sis," Tristin replied as he too stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Let my princess go!!!" came the cry from Samantha, who was also currently trapped. "Get off of me, Triton!" She shouted and with a gigantic heave shoved him off.  
  
"OUCH!!" uttered Duo, as Amara's fist slammed into his stomach, and Triton as he crashed into a wall.  
  
"CHILDREN! Stop this at once!" came a shout from down the hall. The children all froze where they were and Angelia began crying. Brigit raced down the hallway towards the sounds of the princess's tears. "Oh, there, there your highness, it's all right, tell Brigit, 'what's the matter?' sending a glare at the other children present in the hall, she comforted the small girl in her arms. "Which one of them hurt you, Angelia?"  
  
"D-D-Duo and T-T-Tristin." Angelia wailed. Over Brigit's shoulder she stuck her tongue out the two boys in question and Sam started to giggle.  
  
"Duo! Tristin! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, beating up on the girls like this. I'm very disappointed in you all." Brigit declared.  
  
"But she wanted to play!" Tristin argued.  
  
"Well then play something more delicate, like tag or hide-and-go-seek. The girls are all rather fragile." Brigit told them gently.  
  
"I'm not fragile, I'm tougher than any of THESE boys." Amara told her.  
  
"That may be so, in which case I look to you to take extra special care of Angelia here, can you do that for me? Make sure she doesn't get hurt in anymore fights, okay?" Brigit asked Amara.  
  
"Okay, if it comes to it, I'll defend her with my life." Amara declared.  
  
"Oh, Amara, I doubt if it will ever come to your life, but it is good of you to watch out for the princess." Brigit told her. Looking down at the small girl in her arms, she asked, "Angelia, are you okay now?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes." Angelia responded.  
  
"Alright then, come along children, it's time for lunch." 


	9. little annoyances:D

Okay, hi, this is Raye again, currently I'm working chapter six, it's about 8 or 9 pages long right now and shows no signs of being ready to wrap up, so, I'm here to entertain you with some things that REALLY, REALLY annoy me. To hold you over until I can post the chapter.  
  
STUPID PEOPLE. (Not ppl, that just ACT stupid, but ppl, that are all out stupid ALL of the time, I mean they least, try/pretend to not be completely stupid and ignorant!!)  
  
People who ask, "WHAT ARE YOU ON?" I don't know and if I did, do you think I'd tell them??? Besides, I'm not even sure what that question is supposed to be referring to?!?!  
  
People who act all high and mighty. (What they don't screw up too??)  
  
On my bad days, Fishi and REK annoy me, however, Bear escapes this list, because she usually doesn't actually say much or at least nothing that annoys me.  
  
People who are rude in the hallways. I mean look come on, there's a couple thousand ppl besides u trying to get through the hall way, I don't form a horizontal chain that prevents ppl from passing you, and DON'T form a cluster that prevents ppl from passing u as well. I NEED TO BE TO CLASS ON TIME!! And you should too!! Besides, can 20 ppl really share 1 locker??? Obviously not, cuz mine's right next to yours, and I CAN'T GET TO IT!!!  
  
CHEWY, 'nuff said. Well, never mind, he's our Chihuahua/Maltese puppy and he's really STUPID and obnoxious.  
  
People who read my stuff and don't review!!! (I mean I really want to know what you think of my work, is it worth continuing or not???)  
  
Flames!! They piss me off!! Constructive criticism which helps me better my writing = good!! Flames = Evil, and I will hunt you down and KILL the flamers!!! ^_~ ^_~  
  
PDA (Public Displays of Affection). And I don't just mean if you are gay or lesbian, I don't even heterosexual couples making or groping each other, I mean please, that's why there are bedrooms. Say it with me now, B-E-D-R- O-O-M-S. Holding hands is okay, and hugs are okay, but I don't want to SEE your tongue rammed down somebody else throat. TONSIL HOCKEY IS EVIL IN PUBLIC!!!! *Wards off evil demons* NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! They're gonna get me!!  
  
People reading over my shoulder unless I invite them to.  
  
People, who hover, stay or leave, MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!!!  
  
People who wear pants that are too tight and shirts that are too revealing. Especially FAT people!! Get clothes that FIT you!!!  
  
Super skinny people (unless it's natural and they eat lots!!), who never eat and think that they are fat. Yes, Nick, this sorta includes you ^_^  
  
BRITNEY SPEARS AND JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE. *Shudders* the horrors!!!  
  
People who steal my CD's, books, and magazines. GET YOUR OWN!!!  
  
Being tickled. I don't enjoy this pastime, no matter how much you do!  
  
Closed-minded people.  
  
Nosy parents.  
  
People who don't wash their hair or bathe. Please, for the love of all that is holy, TAKE A FRIGGIN' SHOWER!!!!! I like to be able to breathe.  
  
POSERS!! Don't pretend to be something you aren't, be yourself!!!  
  
Okay, I'll add more later, but hopefully this or maybe some other little ditty will hold u over until then, okay? Bye now!! ^_^ and don't forget to review!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter Six: A Grandmother's Confession...

AN: Hey out there. Here's the next chapter. Not another rant of mine. I just did that cuz I wanted to make sure I posted something for you guys to read but I wasn't done with this chapter. This one should be good for sillyputtygirl and Buddha who both told me that the chapters should be longer. Here ya go it's kinda long, I'm not sure just how long so you'll have to read and find out ^_~. Oh yeah, and thanks K0D4M4 61RL for reviewing, even if YOU ARE a gundamgirl, but whatev.oh yeah, if any of you haven't read K0D4M4 61RL's story you should; it's pretty cute and I'm sooo jealous of her disclaimers.  
  
Okay, um.now for the disclaimer: We, sadly, don't own Gundam Wing, if we did we would find a way to make the guys all really exist, even the 'bad' guys like Zechs and Treize. Sadly, we don't own much else either, just a few posters and a computer that's on the fritz. So if you sue, which I really hope you don't, you won't get much, in fact, it'll cost you more to hire an attorney, so I'd, personally, suggest not suing us. We would also like to ask you to NOT steal our original ideas, okay? Cuz they belong mostly to my (Raye) twisted head, a few came partly from the other 3's twisted minds, but that's a whole, very long, other story. So I'll leave you in peace now. ENJOY!!  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"Yes, Angel, what is it dear?"  
  
"Will you read me a story?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay, bye then Grandmother. I will go ask somebody else."  
  
"No. I mean I won't read you a story, but I will tell you one."  
  
"Y-Y-You will really tell me a story?"  
  
"Yes, Angel, I will, come sit here beside me," the Dowager Queen said in a commanding voice. Angelia being the obedient princess that she was approached her grandmother and sat down. "Angel, my dear, you need not be so formal, you may lie your head on my shoulder, I could brush or even braid your hair while I tell you the story," the queen said when Angelia sat stiffly beside her.  
  
"Okay, Grandmother," came the quiet reply from Angelia. She leaned over and placed her head in her grandmother's lap, instead of placing it on her grandmother's shoulder.  
  
The queen began to run her fingers through her granddaughter's hair in a soothing fashion, and in equally calm tones began telling the young princess of the prophecies upon which she herself had been raised. "Once upon a time a beautiful young princess lived in a golden age in a silver palace."  
  
"Is that princess me?" Angelia asked interrupting the story.  
  
"No, Angel, she is your ancestor, she like you was an angel, how let me tell the story, and we will have no more interruptions, are we clear?"  
  
"Yes, Grandmother, we are."  
  
"Now where were we? Ah, yes.now in this silver palace the princess had everything she could ever desire. Her brother was king and she had a man who loved her and whom she loved in return. Her life seemed perfect, except for one thing.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
VEIRNON.IN THE AGE BEFORE VILANDI'S RISE IN POWER  
  
"ANGEL!" came a shout down the hall.  
  
Angel stopped her sprint down the hall and whirled around to see her lover Dave waving to her as he tried to catch up with her. As Dave ran to her, she studied his form, his blue-violet eyes, the long braid (his hair was nearly as long as her own), and of course the black clothes he wore without fail, when he bothered to wear clothes at all that is. "Yes, Dave, what is that you'd like?"  
  
"Your hot and sexy body," Dave said panting, as much from the run as the lust that was darkening his eyes, as he looked her over.  
  
Angel laughed, "Is that all? No sweet words of love?" She smiled some more as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She withdrew when he tried to make the kiss deeper and pressed a finger to his lips, which he immediately began to suckle. "Not," she said, "Until you tell me that you love me."  
  
"Oh, Angel, of course I love you, how could you think otherwise? I run the risk of losing my kingdom if I stay here with you, but you mean more to me than any kingship." Dave said pleadingly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
This time it was Angel who initiated the kiss. She pulled Dave closer and put all of her emotions into the kiss. She loved Dave and for her there could never be another but their planets were so far away, and she couldn't just leave her brother. If Dave and her were to have a relationship that went further than this affair she knew he would have to give up rights to his own throne. As that thought ran through her head she began to slow the urgency of the kiss and stopped her movement towards the nearest room.  
  
Dave sensed her retreat and asked, "You're thinking about Tristan, again, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Dave, I love you, but I can't leave him. He's my brother and our connection is too strong, it would kill us to be so far apart."  
  
"I know Angel," Dave took a deep breath and continued in a rush, "that's why I told the ambassador who's leaving tomorrow for my home, to tell my father that I won't be returning. I told him to tell my father that I've found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and that our home will be here."  
  
"But what about your people?" Angel inquired.  
  
"One of my brothers can rule."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, I'm staying here, with you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IN THE QUEEN MOTHER'S BEDCHAMBER  
  
"But Grandmother, none of that sounds bad at all! It sounds lovely and romantic."  
  
"Oh, it was honey, but thinks were about to get worse, something that would change their plans."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
VEIRNON.IN THE AGE BEFORE VILANDI'S RISE IN POWER  
  
"Angelica, Dave. Tristan would like to see you in the throne room," Margaret, Angel's elder sister interrupted.  
  
"Okay, in a moment, tell him we'll be there in five minutes," Dave told Margaret.  
  
"Alright," Margaret said and left.  
  
"Angel, I have a question for you," Dave said as he bent one knee to the floor, "Angelica Jeffries of Veirnon, will you do me the honor of marrying me, David Maximillian of Exercon?"  
  
Angel looked at Dave as he knelt on the floor and stuttered out, "I-I- I don't k-k-know what to say. I-I-I.yes, yes, yes! Of course!!" Angel shouted the last part out as she drew Dave up off his knees into her arms. "Let's go tell my family."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IN THE THRONE ROOM.  
  
"Know this Tristan, I will have your younger sister as my bride or there will be war between out planets."  
  
"It's King Tristan to you, PRINCE Vilandi and don't you forget it. My sister will marry whomever she chooses as is the custom of the Veirnon people."  
  
"If she chooses other than me, there will be war."  
  
"I'm afraid you may be to late, Vilandi, I believe my sister has already fallen in love."  
  
"Marriage is not about love, it is about POWER!!"  
  
"We'll wait and find out her decision from her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM.  
  
"Okay, Dave, wait here and I will go tell, Tristan."  
  
"He's my best friend Angel, I don't think he's going to mind."  
  
"I know, I just want to tell him first."  
  
"Alright, but come get me after you've told him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IN THE THRONE ROOM.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Queen Angel is here to see you."  
  
"Alright then, send her in."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," the guard said with a bow.  
  
"You named your sister, Queen," Vilandi asked with incredulity.  
  
"Of course," Tristan stated simply.  
  
Suddenly, Angel came flying into the throne room towards Tristan. She grabbed him in a hug and began dancing about with him, while yelling, "Tristan, he asked me to marry him, Dave asked me to marry him. I told him 'yes' and I'm SO happy!"  
  
Tristan tightened the hug on Angel and pulled her close, "Angel, that's great, I'm very happy for you two, but right now we have a problem. Vilandi wants your hand in marriage." Tristan then set Angel down and let her turn to see the jealous Prince Vilandi standing behind them.  
  
"Vilandi," Angel said in cool tones, "I'm afraid you rather have a problem, I'm engaged and I can't possibly marry two men. Plus, I don't and never shall love you."  
  
"Marriage is not about love, it is about power, and I will have you as a wife, otherwise I will bring war against this planet," Vilandi replied.  
  
"Marriage IS about love, and as for power, when the Queen of Veirnon marries the Prince of Exercon our planets will receive a powerful allies, one with a strong economy and the other, that is capable of going to war, and I doubt if they would allow you to ruin the happiness of their crown prince and queen," stated Dave from where he entered the chamber.  
  
Vilandi whirled in rage on the prince, "Your petty and weak planet will be unable to stop me. Veirnon will pay for this outrage, your entire line will disappear forever, unless Angel marries ME!"  
  
"I'm afraid I will not force my sister to do that which she doesn't want to do. But my sister Margaret seemed quite smitten with you perhaps she will marry you? And you would still gain an alliance with Veirnon," Tristan offered.  
  
"Never, I will not settle for a mere child, I will have Angel, because she is the most beautiful woman in the universe, and will rule beside me when I conquer the universe," Vilandi declared.  
  
"I'm afraid, Vilandi, that you delusions of grandeur are what will be your down fall," Tristan said. "Now, I must ask you to leave."  
  
Vilandi stormed out of the chamber muttering something about Angel being his one day and that they would pay for humiliating him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THRONE ROOM AFTER VILANDI'S DEPARTURE.  
  
Tristan, Angel, and Dave all stood around and looked at each other.  
  
"Well now, THAT was interesting," commented Angel.  
  
"Do you really think he will declare war on us?" Dave asked.  
  
"Probably not," Tristan said with a shake of his head, "give him time perhaps he will accept the offer of Margaret's hand. I know she'll accept. She was mooning around the palace after the last time he visited. I'll speak with her. Even if she doesn't love him she'll probably say 'yes', she'd rather marry for position than love, if it means she beats Angel, here," at this he gestured to the mentioned girl, "down the aisle. She would feel that it is an embarrassment for her younger sister to marry before her."  
  
During her brother's little speech, Angel had sunk into a deep trance. When her brother's voice stopped, she snapped back to reality and said, "Tristan, I think you may be wrong. We need to prepare for war. Work on the defense shields; call our allies, so whatever you have to. Vilandi won't be reasoned with. War will be on us within a week."  
  
Dave and Tristan looked at Angel with dread and Tristan asked Dave, "Will your planet help to defend us?"  
  
Dave responded, "Yes, I'll go give them a call. Our allies will help as well," Dave then left the room to look for his war minister.  
  
Veirnon's foreign minister stepped from behind the curtain where he had been standing during all of the recent happenings. "Sire?"  
  
"Yes, Bloom what is it?" Tristan responded.  
  
"How powerful is this Vilandi? I mean, is this much force really necessary?"  
  
"Vilandi is a powerful warrior, and in his blood runs a dark magic that rivals our own," Angelica told him.  
  
"But, will he really start a war over a marriage?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Lord Bloom, I believe that he will," Tristan responded. "Lord Bloom? Go and find Lady Williams, tell her she has a wedding to plan."  
  
"Sir, is this really the best time? I mean with a potential war and all.."  
  
"It will be best for both the people and the court to have something to distract their minds with, now go!" Tristan ordered.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty, I will alert her," with that Lord Bloom bowed his way out of the room.  
  
Angel gave Tristan a significant look and he said, "WHAT??? I can tell by the look in your eyes that you've got something up your sleeve."  
  
"Tristan, it's time to put the Gundams to use," Angel said quietly.  
  
"Angel, we can't use them! They aren't finished and none of us have actually piloted any of them!"  
  
"I know that Tristan, but in my vision I saw us using them; it's the only way. They could be finished in a few days."  
  
"But who will pilot deathscythe??"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IN THE QUEEN MOTHER'S BEDCHAMBER  
  
"Grandmother? What's a deathscythe?"  
  
"Deathscythe was one of the legendary gundams, my dear."  
  
"What's a gundam?"  
  
"That, Angel, I will tell you next time."  
  
"Next time??"  
  
"Yes, Angel, next time, it's late and you need to get some sleep."  
  
"But, Grandmother, just a little more?? Please???"  
  
"No, Angel, tomorrow, I will tell you more of the story. Now go to bed."  
  
"Okay, Grandmother. Good-night." With that Angel stood up and got ready to leave with the thought *Wait until I tell the others this story, they'll LOVE it* when her Grandmother interrupted her move to the door.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yes, Grandmother?" Angel said as she turned around.  
  
"Don't tell the others this story. It's meant for you alone, not the others."  
  
"Okay, Grandmother, I promise I won't tell them." Angel left the room and head towards the rooms she shared with Tristin. She decided she wouldn't tell the others after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I'm gonna start part II of this chapter from here; it's getting too long for my tastes. Plus it's sort of a cliffhanger. Not really, u know who eventually pilots deathscythe, but for now.bye ^_^. I'll see ya next time. 


	11. Chapter Seven: A Grandmother's Confessi...

AN: Hello, everybody, I'm back again. ^_^ *waves* You can thank a physics field trip for the chapter you're about to read. 'Why?' you might ask, 'Am I thanking a physics field trip for a chapter?' BECAUSE!! I said so^_^. No j/k. The bus ride there and back (4 hrs.) gave me the time to work on the chapter some ^_^. So instead of studying for an AP test.I wrote, yea me ^_^ *pumps arm in victory* Forgive how long it took for an update.  
  
AN (cont.): This is an aside to Guess(). Our anonymous flamer, you probably haven't read this far (you've probably also noticed that your 'review'/em.em.FLAME never showed up, that would be because we DELETE anonymous flames.if you're gonna flame us.at least have the guts to sign your name to it!!!), more than likely you never read any of the story, but Angel, isn't a pointless character and NO I don't wish I was like her. Most 'perfect' people bug me. I'd rather be more like Sam or Amara, but that's beside the point (and it's cuz I already know a bunch of their adventures.I even have them written down.but that's later too, so yeah.)  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"Hello, Angel. You may come into the room you know."  
  
"Okay," Angel said as she walked into the room and sat down beside her grandmother. "Will you tell me about Deathscythe and Gundams now?"  
  
"Yes, Angel, I will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dave can pilot Deathscythe," Angelica stated simply.  
  
"Dave???" Tristan questioned her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Dave."  
  
"But.but."  
  
"No buts, Dave has piloted Deathscythe with the simulators.he's on the same footing as the rest of us."  
  
"I'm still not so sure about it, Deathscythe's pilot was supposed to be our top pilot who isn't related to the family."  
  
"I know Tristan but there simply isn't time to train somebody else to pilot Deathscythe."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Tristan, I'm very sure."  
  
"Angel, were you serious when you said you had seen us using them in battle?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Was Deathscythe there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was Dave piloting it?"  
  
"I don't know, Tristan, I simply don't know," Angelica said with a shake of her head. "But who else could it have been? Nobody else is trained to pilot them. We haven't allowed anyone else near the simulators. Dave really is our only option."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Come on, Tristan! Just say 'yes'; he'll be part of the royal family soon enough. And we're going to need all the help we can get. Deathscythe is a very powerful Gundam."  
  
"Okay, Angel, anything for you. But make sure you keep this quiet. Inform the others; everything else is to be secondary, from this moment we devote our time to training with the Gundams."  
  
"Okay," said Angel. "I'll tell Dave that the Gundams are real. Not just some simulation. I'll find the others; when do you want us to meet you to begin the tests?"  
  
"Will two hours give you enough time?"  
  
"I think so; we'll meet you in the simulator room in two hours. Are you going to find the scientists? Or do you want me to let them know as well?"  
  
"I'll take care of the scientists."  
  
"Okay," Angel found herself saying once again as she finally turned to leave. Suddenly a thought came to her and she spun around quickly, "Tristan?"  
  
"Yes, Angel?"  
  
"Don't trust Margaret. At least not for a while, I'm getting bad vibes from her. This may tear our family and planet apart."  
  
"I hope your wrong, Angel. I really hope you're wrong."  
  
"So do I, Tristan, so do I." With that Angel finally left the chamber and Tristan sat down on this throne with a heavy sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LADY WILLIAM'S CHAMBER.  
  
Seven men and women sat in a semi-circle in Sakeena William's chamber discussing the engagement of Angelica and Dave.  
  
"Why in Veirnon's name would she EVER want to marry that BAKA!?!" Li Fai demanded. (Li Fai is Wufei. I looked it up. Li means strength and Fai means beginning, so.beginning strength. I couldn't find any other Chinese names!!)  
  
"Oh, don't be sore, Li-koi, just because Dave has been beating you in the training rooms recently." Abira admonished. (Abira is Amara, who you'll learn more about later.) "I hate to admit it but Dave is a good man. He'll make a good husband for Queen Angelica."  
  
"As much as I hate to disagree with Abira, this time I do. Dave is very nice and he looks good with Angelica. He brings out the best in her." Jemina added with a smile. (Jemina is Samantha, and both names mean to listen or be listened to. You'll also learn more about Samantha later on. In fact.so I don't have to keep typing it, I'll just tell you now. You'll learn more about all of the girls later on.)  
  
One by one, the other four people in the room nodded their approval of the engagement; first, Triton (Trowa), then Curtis (Curtis is Quatre, and Curtis means courteous, which seemed appropriate for Quatre.), Palmira (Tamera), and finally Sakeena (Serenity).  
  
Sakeena, or Lady Williams, sat in quietly in her chair with a pad of paper taking notes on ideas for the wedding. Listening to the others argue she decided she would need to speak with Angelica to discuss the colors for the wedding. As if on cue she heard a knock at the door. Sakeena arose from her seat and crossed the room to the door. When she opened it she saw a flustered Angelica herself standing there.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Sakeena announced, "Guess who just got her?"  
  
All discussion ceased when the others looked up and saw that it was Angelica standing there. The women all got up and crowded around Angelica offering her congratulations and praise on the engagement. Angelica's face bore a look of pain as more and more compliments came, but they didn't stop until an annoyed Li fai, annoyed with the 'women's' talk yelled, "SHUT UP!! Can't you women tell that she has something that she needs to say?"  
  
Everybody looked at Li Fai and he just shrugged his shoulders. They then looked back and Angelica and saw the look of pain on her face. Jemina was the first to ask, "Angelica, what's wrong?"  
  
Angelica shook her head and crossed the room to take a seat near the men. She then took a deep breath and began, "Everybody? We need to get the Gundams ready."  
  
Not a sound was heard as everyone in the room stared at Angelica. The first to break the silence was Triton, "Why?"  
  
Angelica let out a huge sigh and said, "Because Vilandi wants to marry me. However, I had already said, 'yes,' to Dave and I don't love Vilandi. Vilandi threatened war if I don't marry him though. I had a vision too."  
  
"A vision? What kind of vision?" Abira questioned her.  
  
"A vision where we were at war, with the Gundams, ALL of the Gundams. The Gundams were completed and fully operational and the fighting was terrible."  
  
"Is Vilandi really going to start a war because you won't marry him?" Jemina asked.  
  
"According to my vision? Yes, he will," answered Angelica.  
  
"When?" Curtis asked.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"What do we need to do?" Li Fai asked.  
  
"Well, in about an hour we need to meet Tristan in the simulator room. We'll train on the simulators and the mechanics will finish the work that needs to be completed on the Gundams. When the work on the Gundams is finished, we'll begin practice for real."  
  
"Angelica?" said Palmira.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we going to win?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
IN THE LAB  
*BUZZ*  
  
"J-MAN!!! GRAB THE DOOR!!" yelled Dokter S.  
  
Doctor J., better known as J-Man to his fellow professionals, crossed the outer room of the laboratory where the five men spent a majority of their time working on the Gundams. Ten mechanical suits designed for Angelica, the Queen; Tristan, her brother and the King; Jemina, the Queen's closest friend; Triton, the King's military advisor; Palmira, Triton's cousin; Curtis, the royal diplomat; Sakeena, Curtis's future wife; Li Fai, the royal scholar; Abira, the Queen's protector; and a tenth Gundam that was designed for the best pilot among the Veirnon people.  
  
When Doctor J. reached the other side of the room he opened the door to the outside. Standing on the other side of the threshold stood his nephew Tristan.  
  
"Your Majesty! What a pleasant surprise! Did you stop by to check our progress on the Gundams?"  
  
"Unfortunately not Uncle. I've come to tell you the Gundams need to be completed by the end of next week."  
  
"But why, Tristan?"  
  
"Because Vilandi has threatened war on Veirnon. Angelica had a vision. Vilandi is just threatening. He really means to do it."  
  
"Okay, Tristan, but I need one thing to complete the task."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We are going to need two full time mechanics."  
  
"I can do better than that. All of the pilots will help you, including myself and Angelica. Plus Howard and Doktor S.'s niece. That makes 12 full-time mechanics as well as you five."  
  
"That is wonderful news! But, we only have 9 pilots."  
  
"Dave will be piloting Deathscythe."  
  
"Is he going to marry Angelica?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful. Well I need to get back to work and tell the others."  
  
"Alright, good-bye Uncle. We'll be back in 1 hour to begin work on the simulators." Tristan waved at his Uncle and went to find the rest of the pilots. There was much work to be done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What about the war Grandmother?"  
  
"That is a story for tomorrow Angel."  
  
Okay, I admit it.I couldn't think of anything for what come next. Sorry it took so long. But I've been rather busy and couldn't help it. Hope to get the next part of the chapter soon. Until then.reread it if u liked it^_^  
  
Raye 


End file.
